Olympus on Romance
by lulu halulu
Summary: The gods of Olympus have just found out that Percy and Annabeth are dating. Uh oh! Percabeth! Oneshot. Post TLO!


_Hey! What's up?! So I just read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and it's awesome! I became a Percabeth fan right away and I thought the parts where Athena was angry at Percy about Annabeth were hilarious and the part where he talks to Aphrodite was great! That inspired me to write this story! So, I hope you guys like it. Oh and here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters or the Greek gods. On with the story! _

Olympus on Romance

It had been exactly one week since August eighteenth, the day Kronos had been defeated, Percy's birthday and the day Annabeth and Percy had finally gotten together. Although most of the mess in the mortal world had been cleaned up, there was still a lot left on Mount Olympus and in Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth had already started the plans for reconstructing Mount Olympus and Grover had been discussing changes for the council of cloven elders and what schools he would be going undercover to. Percy wasn't really doing anything extraordinary, well, for demi-gods that is. He usually spent his time playing with Mrs. O'Leary or hanging out with Grover and Annabeth

He was walking along the edge of the water with Annabeth, just smiling and talking. They were holding hands when they all of a sudden stopped. Nothing had happened but they decided to sit down. They took off their socks and shoes (Percy didn't have to but wanted to anyway) and dipped their feet in the water. They were still holding hands and they were about to kiss when...

BOOM!

A shot of light appeared out of nowhere and a beautiful, brunette woman appeared. She was dressed in pure white robes and looked like an angel, well...goddess. Unfortunately, Percy must have been standing in the wrong light because to him, Athena, goddess of wisdom only looked one thing: scary. Both Annabeth and Percy stood in shock (still holding hands) and stared at the murderous goddess.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Athena didn't answer as she continued to glare at Percy. And trust me; you don't want to be glared at by an angry goddess, especially one who happened to not approve of you dating her daughter.

Athena finally spoke up after glaring at Percy for a little longer.

"You're wanted on Olympus."

"Which one of us?" Annabeth asked. Unlike her cowering boyfriend, she wasn't scared of her mother.

"Both," Athena mumbled angrily.

Before they could even blink, Annabeth, Percy and Athena were standing in Olympus. Unlike Athena, however, Annabeth and Percy didn't have such a graceful arrival. They were dumped on the ground while Athena had landed perfectly in her throne. Although it seemed as though Percy had landed a lot harder and the only reason Annabeth had fallen was because she and Percy had been holding hands. Sitting in front of the completely confused demi-gods were the Greek gods, all of them, even the minor ones. They all had different expressions on their faces, the most noticeable ones being Athena and Poseidon's. They both looked very hateful.

"What's this?!" Poseidon boomed. Percy and Annabeth continued to look confused, and then Poseidon raised his eyebrow at the two of them holding hands. They realized what was going on and immediately blushed and let go of each others hands.

"U-Umm...w-well, dad, you see—" He was cut off by his father.

"You're dating a daughter of Athena! How dare you!" Percy seemed too stunned to even think of something to say.

"And Annabeth! You, my intelligent and wise daughter, dating the son of Poseidon! Horrible!" Annabeth also seemed speechless by the words uttered by her Olympian parent.

"Poseidon, Athena, that's enough! Can't you see that you're terrifying your children? And besides, you should be happy for them. They've made it through despite my making it difficult for them. How could you want them apart, they're adorable!" Aphrodite said

"Yeah, I mean, they're pretty cute! This calls for a haiku!" Apollo said standing up and removing his headphones.

"_A love more than cute  
Even through the awful war  
Though, it's forbidden" _Zeus raised an eyebrow at the eccentric god.

"Hey, that was pretty cool!" Apollo said looking very impressed with himself. Artemis shook her head in disappointment. Her brother was famous for horrible haikus.

"It's not 'cool'!" Athena yelled

"My son deserves better!" Poseidon yelled. Percy and Athena raised their eyebrows.

"_You're son_ deserves better?! _My daughter_ deserves better!" Athena yelled back. Water was starting to swirl around Poseidon as he continued getting angrier. Athena was fuming as wind started blowing around her. Hundreds of owls appeared all of a sudden and at first nobody thought it was such a big threat but then they came to realization that even though the situation didn't seem bad, Athena definitely had a strategy.

While everyone was distracted with the water and owls, Zeus looked over to Annabeth and Percy, who looked frightened and then over to Athena and Poseidon who were mere seconds away from attacking each other.

"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Now, we just ended one war and you two are about to start another! And over something so trivial! Why does it matter if your kids are dating?!"

"But brother/lord Zeus—" Athena and Poseidon both said at the same time but were cut off by Zeus.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Don't we get a say in this?" Percy asked, immediately regretting his decision. His dad and Annabeth's mom had only gotten angrier.

"No, you don't!" They both yelled at the same time. Annabeth wasn't gonna let this go.

"Don't yell at him! And stop fighting! This is our life not yours!" Annabeth yelled. The gods, goddesses and Percy looked shocked. Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm and stepped in front of her, worried someone was going to attack.

"How dare you!" Poseidon boomed as he and Athena stepped closer to their kids. They were abruptly stopped when Aphrodite, Zeus and some of the other gods and goddesses grabbed onto them before they could attack.

"We know that you're both brave and all but you might wanna let this whole dating thing go, you know, before they kill you."Artemis said. Percy's eyes narrowed as he continued to keep Annabeth behind him.

"I'm not letting this go. Look, Athena, dad, I really love Annabeth. Why can't you just let us be happy?" Percy asked. Aphrodite smiled and Annabeth blushed. All the gods and goddesses had to help restrain Poseidon and Athena because they looked ready to murder Percy and Annabeth.

"Run!" Aphrodite yelled as she tried her best to hold back Athena and Poseidon. Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm and ran.

So maybe that didn't turn out so well but they would come around...

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, get back here!!!"

...hopefully.

_So, that wasn't really that great but it was alright...I guess. At least I hope so. What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!_

_Lulu halulu_

_P.S. This story is dedicated to my best friend, Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1. She just became a Percy Jackson fan. _


End file.
